Jeux dangeureux
by BakaTchou
Summary: Reita est perdu, ça fait une semaine que son esprit le torture. Tout allait bien pour lui et le groupe jusqu'au jour où tout à basculé. Nos amis ne sont pas toujours comme on croit qu'ils sont. Et dans cette fic Reita va en faire les frais...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la Fic:** Jeux dangereux

**Auteur :** Baka-Chan

**Couple **: Euh difficile a dire, il y en aura au moin deux XD

**Disclaimer **: Les Gazetto ne m'appartienent toujours pas

**Résumé:** Reita est perdu, ça fait une semaine que son esprit le torture. Tout allait bien pour lui et le groupe jusqu'au jour où tout à basculé. Nos amis ne sont pas toujours comme on croit qu'ils sont. Et dans cette fic Reita va en faire les frais )

* * *

**Chapitre 1:**

Les heures passent, et toutes ses secondes passées loin de lui me font comprendre un peu plus que mon cas est désespéré. Cela fait maintenant des heures que je regarde la pluie tomber, et mon âme est vide de tout sentiment. La seul chose qui occupe mes pensées, c'est lui, depuis presque une semaine, il joue avec mon esprit et mon corps, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il veut mais dès qu'il est à mes cotés, je ne suis plus la même personne. Je suis devenu son esclave. Si je me souviens bien, tout ça a débuté par un stupide pari lancé par Uru

**Flash Back:**

- Rei' je suis sur que t'es pas capable de l'embrasser.

- ...

Il savait très bien que j'étais attiré par Lui, non, que mes sentiments à Son égard étaient très forts, depuis toujours je me suis confié à Uru, mes craintes, mes doutes, mes histoires de cœur, je lui ais toujours tout confié mais aujourd'hui ma confiance aveugle envers ce ami cher, s'est retourné contre moi. Donc quand Uruha a lancé cette phrase, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre, je suis resté tétaniser; quelques secondes sont passées, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une éternité. Puis Il s'est posté derrière moi, m'a attrapé par la taille et a clamé fort que j'en étais capable et pour prouver ses dire, il m'a retourné en faisant en sorte que je lui fasse face, s'est rapproché dangereusement de moi, puis sa main est venue caresser ma joue si sensuellement que j'en ai perdu pied. Son visage s'est rapproché du mien et d'une voix des plus sensuelle il m'a dit.

- Tu ne vas pas perdre la face devant Uru hein Rei'chou … Alors embrasses moi.

A ce moment des dizaines de questions sont venues s'entrechoquer dans ma tête, mais j'étais conscient que si j'entrais dans son jeu, ce serait le début de la fin. Et pendant quelques secondes mon esprit et mon corps se livrèrent une bataille acharnée, et malheureusement, ce fut mon corps qui l'emporta. Quand je suis revenu à mes esprits je me suis rendu compte, que j'avais attrapé la nuque du brun qui se trouvait devant moi et l'avait attiré vers moi, mes lèvres avaient rencontré les siennes et ne voulaient plus les lâcher. Ma langue quant à elle demandait le passage qui lui fut vite accordé. Nous échangions un baiser passionné, enfin de mon point de vue, puis ce petit moment de pur bonheur fut coupé, Kai était arrivé et nous regardaient avec des yeux réprobateurs, blessé, les larmes aux yeux puis son regard s'est arrêté sur Lui, quelques secondes. Et sans rien dire, il est sortit de la salle en courant, je ne comprenais pas, enfin non je ne voulais pas comprendre, mon cœur s'est serré dans ma poitrine au moment où le second brun est sortit de la salle en courant, sûrement à la poursuite de Kai.

Je me suis donc retrouver seul dans la salle avec mon meilleur ami, Uruha. Il semblait un peu gêné, peu être se sentait t'il coupable. Puis Ruki est arrivé, avec sa bonne humeur comme toujours, il est venu s'installer sur le canapé et a tenté d'engager la conversation mais il m'était impossible de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres du bel androgyne. Je suis donc sortis de la salle moi aussi, et me suis dirigé vers la sortie histoire de prendre l'air, je me demandais pourquoi Kai avait réagit comme ça, et pourquoi Aoi s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Je cherchais vainement des réponses à mes questions mais je savais très bien que c'était cause perdue. Je marchais donc la tête ailleurs quand des voix familières vinrent se perdre à mes oreilles, Aoi et Kai étaient en train de discuter. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, je le sais mais les réponses à mes questions étaient là, je m'approchais donc sans bruit et me collais au mur pour entendre leur conversation sans être vu.

- Mais Kai, je te dis que ce n'était qu'un jeu, Uru à lancer une blague du genre que Rei n'aurais pas les couilles de m'embrasser alors Reita l'a fait.

Pourquoi lui mentait t'il? Pourquoi lui faisait t'il porter le chapeau? C'était Aoi qui l'avait cherché, alors pourquoi ne lui disait t'il pas la vérité?

- Tu sais comment il est, il n'aime pas perdre la face, donc il à agit comme il le fait toujours.

Entendre ses mots me blessa plus qu'il n'aurait fallu, mon cœur se serra, voilà comment Aoi me voyait, un mec qui ne sait pas se contrôler et qui n'en fait qu'a sa tête car il n'aime pas perdre la face.

- Kai, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, Reita est juste un ami,

- Je te crois Aoi, mais te voir dans les bras d'un autre alors que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qu'on est ensemble m'a fait vraiment mal.

- J'en suis désolé, je te promets qu'on leur dira bientôt.

- Je t'aime Aoi.

- Moi aussi mon ange.

Des dizaines de sentiments se bousculent en moi, j'aimerai crier et extérioriser mes souffrances mais rien ne sort, juste une minuscule larme qui s'échappe et se fraye un chemin le long de ma joue. Puis, je vois Kai qui passe devant moi, il semble heureux, et ne me voit pas, je glisse le long du mur et me retrouve assit par terre les jambes ramenées vers mon torse, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je suis comme déconnecté, soudain je sens un poids sur mes genoux, je lève les yeux et vois Aoi accroupie à ma hauteur, appuyé sur mes genoux et m'observe avec un petit sourire inquiet.

- Bah Rei' qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- …

- T'as pas l'air bien ça va?

- Ouais, laisses moi seul

Ma voix est froide, presque désagréable, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux là. Mais lui, il ne semble pas vouloir partir, il me fixe depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes puis prends la parole.

- Reita, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ? Tu as l'air super mal…

- Je suis mal ?! Si je vais mal c'est de ta faute, c'est de ta faute si je suis amoureux de toi !!

Mes mots sont sortit tout seuls, je n'ai pu les contrôler, Aoi me regarde avec de grands yeux, un silence pesant s'installe. Ne le supportant plus je décide de me lever et retourner dans la salle de studios où tout les autres devaient nous attendre. Mais au moment ou je décide de me lever pour partir, le brun m'attrape le bras, me fixe un moment et brise le silence.

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, prouves-le en sortant avec moi.

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne m'aimes pas.

- A quel jeu joues-tu? je viens de t'entendre dire à Kai que tu étais amoureux de lui. Et maintenant tu me dis de te prouver mon amour pour toi en sortant avec toi.

- Oui, tu as très bien résumé la situation. Alors?

La colère m'envahit mais je ne doit pas la laisser me gagner, je m'approche du brun, ne comprenant pas son comportement, je l'observe longuement afin de tenter percer sa coquille mais rien n'y fait, il reste froid à me regarder puis son visage se rapproche du mien et de nouveau nos lèvres se frôlent. Je recule vivement, je ne peux recommencer, pas dans ces conditions, mon regard sur lui est froid, je le fixe plein de mépris mais surtout d'incompréhension, puis les mots sortent, je veux comprendre, je veux qu'il soit près de moi mais.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça

- Faire quoi, sortir avec moi ou m'embrasser?

- Les deux, tu sorts avec Kai et pour moi, l'amitié est le plus important, je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi en sachant que ça pourrait blesser Kai.

- Tu es vraiment un ange mon Rei', si je le pouvais je …

Il arrête sa phrase au plein milieu, pourquoi? Une lueur perverse traverse ses yeux, il s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille quelques mots.

- … je te violerais sur place.

S'en est trop, je n'en peux plus, si je reste là l'irréparable se produira. Avant qu'il puisse m'arrêter, je cours vers la salle, si les autres sont là, il ne tentera rien. J'arrive, Uru me regarde avec des yeux pleins de remord, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et vient m'asseoir à coté de mon petit chanteur, Kai me fixe, il semble inquiet et en colère, s'il savait… puis Aoi arrive à son tour le petit brun se lève et lui adresse un de ses sourires dont seul lui a le secret, mon cœur se serre encore un peu plus, les voir tout les deux me fait vraiment mal, surtout après tout ce qui vient de se passer. Puis Kai prend la main du brun et s'adresse à nous.

- Les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Soudain, Aoi change de couleur, bien sur il a deviné le sujet de cette grande nouvelle, je peux lire de la peur dans ses yeux, c'est sûrement la première fois que je le vois avoir peur et perdre confiance, je le trouve vraiment très mignon. Non, il ne faut pas que je me laisse attendrir. Puis Kai reprendre la parole.

- … Bon voilà, c'est délicat à dire, eto, Aoi et moi nous sommes ensemble.

- …

Mon cœur se brise, ce "nous" l'a explosé en mille morceaux, aucun mot dans la salle, puis Ruki comme à son habitude se réjouit et entame la discussion.

- Ah bon ? Mais ça fait combien de temps, pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

J'en ai trop entendu, je ne veux pas savoir tout ça, sans dire un mot je sors de cette salle et vais dehors pour fumer, une bonne cigarette me fera oublier tout ça. Comment en si peu de temps, la situation a t'elle pu dégénérer à ce point et dans cette histoire j'ai l'impression que le perdant c'est moi. Je me pose dehors, sort mon paquet de cigarette et cherche mon briquet. Quel baka, je l'ai oublié dans sa salle de répètes mais je n'ai aucune envie de retourner la bas. Je lève les yeux au ciel, un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres. Puis, je reviens à mes esprits, une personne est postée devant moi, je la regarde, Uruha.

- Rei' ça va ?

- Non, ça va pas mais on fait avec…

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer avec Aoi, quand Kai a dit qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'est toi qu'il regardait bizarrement.

- …

- Rei' il faut que tu te confies, sinon tu ne pourras pas exorciser tout ça.

- Je … Enfin … Lui ai dit que je l'aimais après avoir entendu qu'il était avec Kai.

- Et comment il a réagit, il t'a repoussé?

- Non, au contraire, il m'a dit de lui prouver que je l'aimais en sortant avec lui.

- …

- Mais c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas briser Kai, mais malgré ça, à un moment j'ai eu envie de dire oui.

- C'est normal Rei' ça fait six ans que tu ressens des sentiments pour lui. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il t'ai fait cette proposition, ou il t'aimes un peu lui aussi, ou il est complètement tordu.

- Dans les deux cas, mes sentiments ne changeront pas, je l'aime.

- Je sais Rei'….On devrait retourner là bas sinon ils vont s'inquiéter.

- Euh, je préfère rentrer, tu peux leur dire que j'e suis malade s'il te plait?

-Tu sais Rei' c'est pas une bonne idée de fuir.

- …

Je le sais mais pour le moment trop de questions fusent dans mon esprit et les voir tous les deux ensemble ne ferais que nourrir ce néant qui c'est creuser au fond de mon cœur.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ) Alors vous en pensés quoi?? Je veux savoir XD


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fic )

**Résumé:** reita est de plus en plus perdu du au comportement du guitariste, il ne dort plus ne sourit plus, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même. Mais un événement inattendu survient. Arrivera t'il à se défaire de l'emprise du bel Androgyne?

**Chapitre 2:**

* * *

Mes pas me guident jusqu'a ce parc, ce même parc où nous nous sommes rencontrer la première fois, je marche et le traverse sans m'arrêter, pourquoi suis-je passer par ici? Tant de souvenirs remontent à la surface, je tente de pas y prêter attention et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers mon appartement. Je rentre donc et me sers un grand verre de bière, puis me pose sur le canapé du salon, j'allume la télé et m'abrutise devant pendant un moment puis Morphée m'ouvre ses bras où je vais m'y réfugier lentement. Même dans mes songes il est présent, que dois-je faire? Un bruit m'en sort tout doucement, j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, c'est la sonnerie de la porte, je me lève et me dirige vers celle-ci, en l'ouvrant mon cœur rate un battement, il est ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Bah Uru nous a dit que tu te sentais mal donc après les répètes j'ai décidé de passer te voir.

- Tu m'as vu donc maintenant tu peux partir.

Je ne peux pas être plus agréable, c'est impossible, si je le fais, il ne me laissera pas et je ne veux pas le voir, tant qu'il jouera avec mes sentiments.

- C'est pas gentil de parler comme ça mon cher Reichou.

Sa main, pourquoi sa main s'est elle posé sur ma hanche, il rapproche son corps du mien. A quoi joues-tu Aoi? Il approche son visage maintenant, il faut que je le repousse, il le faut, mais mon corps refuse de répondre, je reste comme figé. Ca y est, ses lèvres ont encore rencontrées les miennes, sa main continue son exploration et vient frôler ma cuisse puis mon entrejambe, c'est si bon mais il faut que je résiste. Nous sommes tous les deux sur le seuil de ma porte d'entrée, lui me caressant et jouant de ses charmes pour me faire craquer et moi, tentant désespérément de résister à cette douce tentation. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, pourquoi, pourquoi mon corps réagit autrement que ma tête ? je ferme les yeux pour essayer de l'oublier mais soudain je les réouvrent, le visage de notre batteur vient de faire son apparition devant mes yeux, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, je m'y refuse, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je repousse le brun de toute mes forces puis rentre dans mon appartement après lui avoir crié de me laisser en paix. Pendant ce petit laps de temps où il jouait avec mes nerfs et mon corps, celui-ci à eu le temps de durcir, le souffle court, je me laisse glisser contre la porte maintenant fermée et écoute le brun de l'autre côté qui à fait de même, je ferme les yeux me repassant la scène dans ma tête, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut, je ne le comprends plus, depuis que je lui ai dis que je l'aimais, son attitude a changée, jouant sans arrêt avec mes nerfs et maintenant avec mon corps. Sa voix vient briser ce silence, elle est basse, je ne distingue que des brides puis je l'entends clairement, juste la dernière phrase.

- Ne fuis pas Reita, tu seras à moi, et peu importe ce que tu pourras tenter… en fait tu m'appartiens déjà.

Puis plus un bruit, il est partit, je me retrouve de nouveau seul assis par terre cherchant des réponses, puis le sommeil me regagne et je m'endors par terre dans l'entrée.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et ça fait maintenant une semaine que je suis dans cet état, chaque jour il recommence, tentant de me faire craquer en me disant des mots, doux, en me souriant, puis quand nous sommes seuls, il se rapproche de plus en plus, me caresse, cette situation n'a que trop duré, j'aimerais que cela cesse, je voudrais éprouver mon amour à son égard sans qu'il ne soit au courant, j'aimerais qu'il m'oublie. Avec tout ça, je me suis éloigné du reste du groupe, je reste la plupart du temps seul, et évite au maximum de me retrouver seul avec lui ou Kai pour bien d'autres raisons, je ne supporte plus de voir l'homme à cause de qui je me retiens, je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste voir horrible mais si Kai n'était pas là je … Aoi serait à moi. Et voilà que je pense comme lui maintenant.

Et la pluie qui tombe toujours ça me déprime encore plus que je ne le suit déjà, comme j'aimerais que tout cela cesse, il y a peut-être une solution … non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de chose mais plus le temps passe et plus cette solution se montre la plus adaptée. Si je … si je partais du groupe. Non, je ne veux pas quitter ma raison de vivre parce que je traverse une passe difficile, je dois me battre. Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, des bras entourent ma taille, et je sens un poids contre mon dos, une chaleur m'entoure, cette chaleur est si agréable, je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cette attention puis le corps se décolle, mon cœur qui s'était réchauffé un instant redevient glacé pour ne pas endurer plus de souffrance, tout doucement je me retourne pour voir qui est cet intrus, d'un coté j'espère que cet élan de tendresse vienne de mon bourreau mais de l'autre, j'espère que ce n'est pas lui car si c'est le cas, ce ne peut être qu'une vile ruse de plus pour me faire flancher, donc pour ne pas être trop déçu, je garde les yeux clos, et me retourne pour faire face à cette personne, puis lentement, je sors de la pénombre, mes paupières s'ouvrent et je peux entrevoir cet être si doux, une main vient se poser sur ma joue, il me regarde avec des yeux emplis de tendresse mélangée à de la tristesse, pourquoi es-tu si triste, et pourquoi voir ce regard me fait si mal? Tu ouvres la bouche, me souris, puis tes joues virent au rouge, tu es vraiment trop mignon.

- Rei' tu ne devrais pas rester seul tout le temps comme ça.

- …

- Rei' réponds moi, ça fait une semaine que t'es bizarre, tu ne manges presque plus, tu ne souris plus, tu es distant et ne fais plus l'idiot, on est vraiment inquiet.

Je ne pensais pas que j'inquiétais autant mon entourage, je suis un abrutit fini, alors que j'avais baissé les yeux, il me relève le visage pour plonger son regard dans le mien, je tente de détourner les yeux, mais il se fait insistant, un air plus grave peut se lire sur son visage, il me fixe, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi, puis son regard s'adoucit de nouveau, il me sert dans ses bras et me berce comme un enfant, je me laisse aller à cette douce chaleur que ce corps contre moi me procure. Je me sens bien là dans ses bras, des questions tentent de venir embrumer mon esprit, comme le fait qu'il soit là dans mon appartement au plein milieu de la nuit, est-il au courant de ce que Aoi me fait subir? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui est là pour me réconforter, et pourquoi je voudrais qu'il reste près de moi pour toujours ? Mais aucune ne réussit à traverser mes lèvres et briser ce moment de pure tendresse. Puis doucement je tente d'aligner quelques mots pour en faire une phrase.

- Tu peux rester ici cette nuit?

Il ne répond pas, il se contente de se lever et me prendre par la main pour me mener jusqu'à ma chambre. Il se déshabille pour ne garder que son boxer, et se faufile dans les draps froids, je le regarde faire un peu amusé de voir qu'il n'est pas du tout gêné de la situation, le connaissant, c'est demain qu'il redeviendra rouge comme une tomate en repensant à tout ce qu'il a fait ce soir, je reviens à moi et fait de même que mon acolyte et vient me blottire contre son torse, j'entends son cœur battre, il est posé et calme, la sérénité de ces battements m'apaisent et doucement le sommeil me gagne.

Les premiers rayons du soleil viennent caresser mon visage, malgré la fatigue, je me sens bien, durant la nuit, les rôles ont été échangés, je ne suis plus dans ses bras, mais il est dans les miens, sa tête est posée sur mon torse, et se lève au rythme de ma respiration, à le voir comme ça on pourrait croire que c'est un enfant. Les minutes passent et je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ce petit être endormi et si innocent, enfin il ouvre doucement les paupières, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il rencontre mon regard, puis comme il fallait s'y attendre, il vire au rose puis au rouge, cachant son visage sous les couvertures, sa réaction est trop mignonne, je me retiens de ne pas rire et le rejoins sous les draps.

- Que… je suis désolé … je dois y aller !

Après être sortit du lit, maquant de se rétamer en se prenant les pieds dans les draps défaits, puis s'être très vite rhabiller, il se précipite vers la sortie de l'appartement et me voilà de nouveau seul.

Les minutes passent, et je n'ai pas bougé, je suis assis sur mon lit et regarde la porte de la chambre comme si je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un la passe, malheuresement ce n'est pas le cas, je suis bel et bien seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors enfin de mes rêveries, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, enlève le seul vêtement qui me reste et entre sous la douche, ouvre l'eau, sentir la chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon corps, me fait oublier mes soucis quelques instants. Je ferme les yeux, soudain je sens une main parcourir le long de mon dos s'arrêter au niveau de mes fesses, les caresser puis venir se poser sur ma cuisse pour remonter vers mon entrejambe, mais éviter mon membre, cette main se pose ensuite sur mon ventre puis une deuxième vient la rejoindre, quelle douce étreinte... Un soupir d'aise se fait entendre à travers le bruit d'eau.

- Si c'est un songe, quel doux songe j'aimerais qu'il dur éternellement…

- Mais ce n'est pas un songe mon bel ange.

Impossible, c'est impossible, j'ouvre rapidement les yeux, pas un rêve? Je me retourne vivement, Il est là nu aussi, son corps est une œuvre d'art, je le regarde, non, le contemple, chaque parcelle de son corps y passe, je me perds dans cette contemplation. Arrivé au niveau de son visage, mon esprit reprend le dessus, il me regarde avec ce sourire narquois, qu'il aborde si bien, une pointe de perversité peu se lire dans ses yeux, je reviens à moi, mon regard encré dans le sien, il sourit et prend la parole.

- Alors mon Rei'chou le spectacle te plaît?

Sans aucune réponse, je le repousse et sort de la cabine de douche, comment se fait-il que n'importe qui entre chez moi comme ça? Je mets rapidement une serviette autour de ma taille et me dirige presque en courant vers ma chambre. Même chez moi il faut que je sois sur mes gardes, je ne suis plus tranquille nul part mais … sa peau est si douce, ses formes si belles. Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à ce genre de choses, je l'entends arrêter l'eau et sortir de la douche, je prends quelques vêtement que je passe rapidement, il entre à son tour dans ma chambre, nu, mais que veut-il bon sang ? Il se rapproche de moi comme à son habitude, et vient coller son corps trempé au mien, d'un geste assez brusque je me dégage de lui et me retourne, et d'une voix froide je lui demande de quitter mon appartement. Ce qui à mon grand étonnement fait après s'être rhabiller. Puis une fois prêt et calmé, je quitte à mon tour mon petit appartement et me dirige vers les studios de la PSC.

* * *

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Mais qui est donc cet incconu qui est resté au chevet de reita toute une nuit durant? Malgrè cette présence réconfortante pour le bassiste, son calvaire ne fait que continuer et s'emplifier au fur et a mesure que les jours avances. Que lui réserve l'avenir? Personne ne peux vraiment le dire...

Voilci le troisième chapitre de jeux dangeureux. Merci pour les reviews

Bonne lecture )

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

Me voilà dans ce bâtiment où depuis maintenant six ans je me rends tous les jours, mais ces derniers temps j'angoisse quand je passe les portes, je sais que mon calvaire va reprendre et ce pendant toute la journée, je m'efforce de sourire et de penser qu'il va se lasser mais je me voile la face, je marche et me dirige vers notre salle, en espérant qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, j'ouvre la porte, pour une fois j'ai de la chance, il n'est pas là, seul Uruha est assis dans le canapé. D'ailleurs je trouve ça étrange qu'Uruha soit le premier mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça et je viens m'installer à coté de mon ami.

- Salut Rei' ça va ?

Dois-je lui parler de ce passé avec Aoi ? Depuis le début il est au courant d'à peu prêt tout, mais je ne me sens pas capable de lui raconter toute la vérité malgré qu'il soit mon ami le plus précieux, et puis, je pense que si je lui parle des caresses et tout ce qu'Aoi me fait subir, il s'empresserait d'en parler à Kai et ça je ne le veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, ça le briserai et le groupe en pâtirait.

- Rei? Je te parles, tu pourrais répondre quant même.

- Ah excuses moi, tu disais ?

- J'te demandais juste comment ça allait mais vu ta tête je doute que tu me répondes positivement.

- Non, ça va ne t'en fais pas, je tiendrais le coup.

- Mouais si tu le dis.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, en même temps il y a de quoi, je ne suis moi-même pas convaincu que ça ira mais bon, et puis il y a lui, je pense que s'il n'avait pas été là hier soir je serais encore plus déprimé, d'ailleurs je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de le voir aujourd'hui même si je sais qu'il va faire comme si de rien n'était, juste le voir me réchauffera le cœur.

La porte s'ouvre, je lève les yeux instinctivement et mon regard se pose sur le nouvel arrivant, non, les nouveaux arrivants, effectivement, Kai et Aoi viennent d'entrer main dans la main car maintenant leur relation n'est plus un secret pour personne, Uru me lance un regard inquiet puis les salut, ils leur répondent tranquillement, et viennent s'installer à leur tour sur le canapé en attendant Ruki, bien sur Aoi s'assied près de moi, me frôlant la cuisse en s'installant quant à Kai, il s'assied sur ses genoux, souriant de toutes ses dents, il a vraiment l'air heureux en ce moment, je l'envie, mais mon cœur me fait mal de les voir comme ça, j'en suis jaloux, et surtout je voudrais Aoi rien que pour moi, mais je doute que cela arrive un jour, Uru entame la discussion avec les deux autres quant à moi, je reste plongé dans mes réflexions en attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de notre petit chanteur pour que l'on puisse commencer à répéter. Les minutes passent et toujours pas de Ruki, on a l'habitude qu'il soit en retard mais s'il pouvait arriver, j'en serais heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre, le voilà, il jette un rapide regard dans la salle, nous salut et s'excuse de son retard, Kai se lève et semble quelque peu énerver, il s'approche du petit chanteur et sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, il commence à lui faire un serment pour son retard, s'en est trop, je me lève et me pose entre Kai et Ruki puis prend la parole.

- Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, laisse-lui au moins le temps de s'expliquer…

- T'en mêle pas Rei', qu'il soit en retard de 5 minutes tous les jours c'est une chose mais la ça fait une demi-heure qu'on l'attend.

- Je suis désolé, je …

- Tu es toujours désolé, perso j'en ai marre de poireauter pendant une demi-heure en attendant que la diva veuille bien daigner ramener ses fesses au boulot.

A mon grand étonnement, Aoi, prit la parole et défendit notre chanteur tentant de calmer son amant.

- Kai calme-toi, c'est pas si grave que ça.

- T'as raison.

C'est pas possible ça, ça fait 5 minutes qu'il engueule Ruki et qu'il ne m'écoute pas et Aoi l'ouvre deux secondes pour lui dire de se calmer et il le fait.

Uruha qui s'était tue jusque là se lève et prend la parole.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra peu être commencer à répéter.

Sans un mot, chacun se met à sa place et les répétitions débutent sans interruption jusqu'en milieu d'après midi.

- Bon allez, on fait une pause d'une heure et demi et on reprend.

Aucune réponse, les instruments sont posés, et chacun va de son coté, l'ambiance habituellement détendue et bonne enfant est aujourd'hui lourde, trop lourde. Je décide d'aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes, toute la matinée, Aoi n'a rien tenté et mes pensées étaient toutes tournées à cette nuit et à lui, sa chaleur réconfortante… J'arrive donc dans les toilettes, personne, j'espérais peu être le trouver là mais quand bien même il avait été là, rien n'aurait été différent, il aurait fait comme si de rien était et serait partit le plus vite possible. Je suis appuyé sur le lavabo, et regarde l'eau coulée, cette image si hypnotisante est aussi très relaxante. Tellement que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré à ma suite dans la salle et avait verrouillé la porte, c'est en me relevant, et me regardant dans le miroir que je l'ai vu, derrière moi, me fixant, m'observant. Lui, Aoi, je me retourne et lui fait face. Un sourire diabolique vient étirer ses douces lèvres. Malgré le fait que je devrais ressentir de la peur, c'est une tout autre sensation qui m'habite d'un coup, du désir, je veux ce corps, son corps, je le veux contre le mien, je veux le faire mien. Plus rien n'est important, il marche lentement vers moi, trop lentement, dois-je céder? Dois-je laisser mon corps prendre le contrôle? Mais que ce passera-t-il si je fais ça, je le regretterais car je sais très bien qu'il ne restera pas avec moi, je sais que son cœur et son corps appartiennent à un autre mais malgré tout je voudrais lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Il s'avance encore, encore et vient coller son corps au mien, s'il ne s'arrête pas tout de suite nous allons atteindre le point de non retour, ce sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, il ouvre la bouche, l'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote quelques mots.

- Alors Rei'chou, tu n'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

- …

- Tu sais que tu vas craquer et que rien ne sert à repousser l'échéance.

- Je …

Quelques chose vibre, dans ma poche, mon téléphone ? Je le sors, il se recule, je sors de mes pensées et regarde le brun qui me fait face. D'un geste plutôt brusque je le repousse et fuis hors des toilettes. Une fois à l'abris, je ressort mon téléphone et regarde l'écran, un message. Voir le nom du destinataire me fait chaud au cœur, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'enverrait un message… Je l'ouvre et parcours les quelques lignes.

" Rei' je voudrais te parler, tu peux me rejoindre près du petit lac dans le parc? Je t'attendrais…"

Sans réfléchir, je sors du bâtiment et me dirige vers le parc, depuis des années, nous nous retrouvons là quand nous voulons discuter tranquillement. D'un pas rapide, je m'approche du lac et le vois. Sa silhouette, je la reconnaîtrais parmi cent, je m'approche doucement sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, il est dos à moi, assis parterre et chantonne, le son de sa voix me transporte au loin, loin de tous mes soucis du quotidien, loin du groupe, loin d'Aoi. Je m'assieds à ses cotés, et seulement à ce moment il semble se rendre compte de ma présence, me regarde, se taie et rougit.

- Non, continue de chanter s'il te plait.

Pas de réponse, il se contente juste de reprendre son chant où il s'était arrêté, je ferme les yeux, m'allonge sur le dos et me laisse porté par la douce mélancolie de sa voix. Les minutes passent, puis sa voix s'éteint, je rouvre difficilement les yeux, il est toujours à mes cotés et m'observe pour enfin prendre la parole.

- Rei' il faut que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est que c'est assez délicat à dire.

Qu'a t'il de si important à me dire? Pourquoi je le sens nerveux, je voudrais comprendre. Je me relève et me poste juste en face de lui, ma main vient caresser sa joue, ses paupières se ferment. Pourquoi ai-je autant envie de l'embrasser? Puis ses yeux se rouvrent et ne quittent pas les miens, nous restons quelques secondes à nous regarder sans dire un mot, sa seule présence me rend heureux et me calme.

- Rei', je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet…

- Quel sujet?

- Bon je me lance, depuis quelques jours je trouve que toi et Aoi vous vous comportés bizarrement, et j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul à souffrir et te voir comme ça…

- Continues s'il te plait.

- Te voir comme ça me fait atrocement mal, j'ignore pourquoi mais quand je vois que tu souffres, je souffre aussi…

- …

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir hier soir, tu occupes sans arrêt mes pensées, ton visage triste me hante jour et nuit.

Sa voix s'est éteinte et un sanglot s'est échappé de ses lèvres, les larmes sont montées à ses si jolis yeux. Mes mains se sont posé d'elles mêmes sur ses douces joues et mon visage s'est rapproché du sien, mes lèvres ont rencontrés les siennes et un tendre baiser s'en est suivit. Puis elles se sont séparer, mon cœur à eu froid et quelques mots se sont échappés de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Je t'en pris Ruki, aides moi.

* * *

Et oui comme beaucoup devaient se douter, l'inconnu est bel et bien les petit chanteur

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus si oui, rendez-vous au prochain (.)V


	4. Chapter 4

Un nouveau chapitre pour cette petite fic )

**Résumé**:Reita a demandé à Ruki de l'aider. Comment vont avancer les chose pour nos deux gazetto? Aoi va-t-il enfin laisser Reita tranquil?? tant de question sans réponse pour le moment qui seront résolues au fur et a mesure que le temps avance

Je trouve que mon résumé fait très série à l'eau de rose TT mais bon passont, dans ce chapitre je vous réserve une petite surprise Chapitre centré sur Reita et Ruki

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

- Je t'en pris Ruki, aides moi.

- Je t'aiderais Rei' mais il faut que je sache tout.

- Oui, je vais tout te raconter, mais il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne.

- Je te le promets.

Comme pour celer cette promesse, il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes puis se recule et me regarde attendant que je commence mon récit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sait tout, au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Aoi, je voyais son visage changer, la colère l'envahir. Une fois fini, un silence s'installe, je ne dis rien, laissant le temps à Ruki d'avaler tout ce que je viens de lui dire puis je vais pour reprendre la parole mais il me stoppe dans mon élan.

- Eto… Tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je…

- Quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider tout à l'heure, c'était t'aider à quoi?

- Je voudrais que tu restes à mes cotés, que tu m'aides à lui tenir tête, ... que tu m'aides à l'oublier.

- …

- Et que tu me laisses t'aimer.

Aucune réponse, suis-je allé trop vite ? je voudrais qu'il comprenne que pour le moment c'est lui qui occupe mes pensées, que c'est lui que je veux près de moi, mes sentiments sont tellement embrumés. Mais je sais une chose, je sais que seul Ruki peux me sortir de cette situation.

- Je t'aiderais, je te protégerais, et surtout je t'ai…

La sonnerie du téléphone le coupe, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je sois dérangé par un téléphone? Je décroche, c'est Uruha, je regarde l'heure, le temps est passé si vite que nous ne sommes pas rendus compte qu'il été déjà temps de retourné bosser, J'entends la voix d'Uruha qui me parle.

- Rei' ? T'es où? Tu ferais mieux de revenir tout de suite si tu veux pas que Kai s'en prenne à toi comme il l'a fait avec Ruki ce matin, au fait tu sais pas ou il est? J'arrive pas à le joindre…

- Il est avec moi, on arrive tout de suite.

- Okay, bah grouillez-vous.

Je raccroche et me tourne vers mon petit chanteur, le regarde et dépose un léger bisou sur sa joue, lui sourit et prend la parole.

- C'était Uruha, il est l'heure de retourné là bas.

- Ça va aller toi ?

- Si tu restes à mes cotés, tout ira bien.

A ces mots, ses joues passent du rose puis au rouge, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, il me prend par la main et me mene jusqu'au bâtiment, une fois arrivé devant la porte fermée de la salle, Ruki me lache la main se retourne et tout doucement me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Je resterais à tes cotés et je t'aimerais.

Sans attendre de réponse, il entre dans la salle de répétition me laissant devant la porte à savourer ses simples mots. J'entre à mon tour dans cette salle, à peine passé le seuil, le regard d'Aoi s'encre dans le mien, plein de sous entendu, je pense que si nous avions été seuls, il ne se serait pas gêné pour me déshabiller. Instinctivement je détourne le regard pour le poser sur Ruki qui lui me regarde avec plein de tendresse et d'inquiétude. Je vient m'installer à coté de lui. La répétition dure encore deux petites heures et vers 19 heures, nous sommes sur le point de nous quitter quand Aoi propose d'aller manger au restaurant tous ensemble, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil rassurant à Ruki, nous acceptons et partons nous changer chacun chez nous pour nous retrouver deux heurs plus tard devant notre restaurant favoris. Aoi et Kai partent tous les deux en direction de l'appartement de Kai, Uruha dans le sien quant à Ruki je propose de le raccompagner chez lui. Nous sommes arrivés à son appartement, j'arrête la voiture mais il ne semble pas décidé à sortir, je le regarde, il me sourit, prend mes mains et m'embrasse.

- Ca te dis qu'on monte, je me change et on va chez toi comme ça on ira ensemble au restaurant.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Je lui rend son baiser puis nous sortons main dans la main de la voiture et montons les trois étages menant à l'appartement de mon nouvel amant, car oui sans m'en rendre compte, Ruki est devenu mon amant, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire au contraire mais ça me fait bizarre que la situation ai changé en si peu de temps.

- Reita, tu révasse encore…

- Désolé

- Ca va t'es sur?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent, j'ai des absences comme ça, mais je pense que maintenant ca va passer.

Enfin je l'espère, Ruki se dirige ensuite vers sa chambre en me disant de faire comme chez moi, je m'installe donc dans le canapé en attendant qu'il se change, vingt minutes passent, et il n'est toujours pas sortit, l'inquiétude me gagne, je n'entends aucun bruit, sans réfléchir, j'entre dans la chambre de Ruki, il est assis sur le bord du lit la tête entre les mains avec pour seul vêtement son boxer. La panique me gagne et je me jette vers lui m'accroupi à sa hauteur.

- Ruki?!Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- …

- Jt'en pris réponds.

C'est à ce moment qu'il semble se rendre compte de ma présence, il relève la tête, il semble anéantit, je le regarde toujours inquiet de par son comportement puis il me sourit et prend la parole.

- J'ai plus rien à me mettre…

- Oo Et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ?

- Bah ouais, tu te rends pas compte, c'est super déstabilisant, j'ai ouvert ma penderie et là bammm j'ai rien trouvé à me mettre pour te plaire.

A ces mots, un petit rire nerveux que je peut empêcher s'échappe de mes lèvres. Retrouvant mon calme je tente de reprendre la parole.

- Baka! Tu m'as fais peur, et puis même si t'as rien à te mettre et que tu restes comme ça en boxer, tu me plais.

- …

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirige vers son armoire, sort une chemise et un jean, puis me rapproche de lui et lui tent.

- Tiens mets ça, car si tu t'habille pas vite, je sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver…

Sans un mot, il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, c'est étrange je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette manière, je l'ai trouvé magnifique et si désirable, sa chemise entre-ouverte, ses cheveux tombant méticuleusement sur son fin visage finement maquillé, ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant se perdaient dans les miens, il fait quelques pas vers moi, je me lève et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous échangons un tendre baiser, puis il est temps de se séparer mais à ma plus grande surprise, il refuse de décoller ses lèvres des miennes, et le baiser devient vite passionné, ce simple contact me donne des frissons dans tout le corps et fait doucement monter le désir en moi, je sens ses mains qui se font de plus en plus baladeuses, une d'entre elle passe sous mon tee-shirt, le contact chaud de sa main sur mon torse me fait redoublé de plaisir et d'envie. Je le pousse jusqu'au mur sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres.

Enfin je détache ma bouche de la sienne, ayant pour effet de lui faire lâcher un petit gémissement de frustration bien vite remplacer par un de plaisir au moment où ma bouche entre en contact avec son cou, mes lèvres jouent avec un petit morceau de celui-ci, aspire un peu, mordille, jusqu'à obtenir une petite marque colorée à sa base, puis satisfait, je dérive jusqu'à son torse, ouvre complètement sa chemise, dépose de tendres baisers, mordille ses bouts de chair tendus par le plaisir, des petits cris se font entendre, j'en veux plus, ma main descend au niveau de son entre-jambe, ouvre doucement le bouton de son pantalon puis s'attaque à sa fermeture éclaire, le pantalon tombe, son membre est tendu par le désir, je colle un peu plus mon corps au sien, me frottant pour faire monter encore plus ce désir qui nous habite puis ma main posée sur son torse jusque là descend dangereusement vers le bas ventre de mon amant, puis se glisse sous son boxer, caresse son membre, puis ressort pour faire glisser doucement ce bout de tissus le long de ses cuisses, mes lèvres viennent chercher les siennes, mordillent celle du bas et retracent le même chemin que plus tôt, mais au lieu de s'arrêter au tentons, continues le long du torse de mon amour, puis descend jusqu'à son bas ventre, occasionnant des soupir d'aise de sa part, me voilà maintenant à genou devant Ruki, ma bouche atteint enfin son but, dépose quelque baiser furtif sur celui-ci puis sans laisser le temps à Ruki de s'en remettre, mes lèvres entourent son membre et commence de lent va et vient, sûrement trop lent à son goût car je sens son bassin bouger de plus en plus vite pour s'enfoncer encore plus en moi, j'accélère donc les mouvements, de plus en plus vite, les cris de Ruki sont comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles qui m'incite à redoubler d'effort pour lui procurer encore plus de plaisir.

La cadence devient de plus en plus saccadée, je sens sa main de nicher presque violemment dans mes cheveux, et quelques secondes plus tard dans un gémissement plaintif, Ruki se libère au fond de ma gorge et se laisse glisser le long du mur complètement épuisé. Je lui dépose un tendre baiser sur le coin de lèvres puis le sert dans mes bras. Nous restons quelques minutes là assis par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis beaucoup trop vite vient l'heure de partir. Je me lève doucement, tend la main à mon amant pour l'aider à se relever il se rhabille et nous sortons tout deux de son appartement pour rejoindre ma voiture.

Durant le court chemin qui sépare nos deux appartements, mon petit chanteur s'est endormi, épuisé par notre petite séance, nous arrivons enfin, sans le réveiller, je sors de la voiture, ouvre la porte du coté passager, le prend dans mes bras et traverse l'immeuble comme ça, les gens nous regardent bizarre c'est assez amusant, j'arrive à l'ascenseur, l'appèle et pénètre à l'intérieur avec toujours mon bel ange endormi. J'arrive enfin à la porte de mon appartement, l'ouvre avec difficulté puis entre pour déposer délicatement Ruki sur le canapé. Je regarde ma montre, il est déjà 20h30, il ne me reste qu'une demi-heure pour me changer, heureusement que je n'ai pas le même genre de problème que Ruki sinon...

Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre, et sort un tee-shirt et un jeans de mon armoire que j'enfile rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard je retourne dans le salon et retrouve Ruki assis sur le canapé me souriant de toutes ses dents. Je viens m'asseoir à ses coté et le prends dans mes bras.

- Eto … c'était génial tout à l'heure Rei'.

Sa petite bouille toute timide me fait fondre, je suis content, j'ai même presque réussi à oublier Aoi un moment je dis bien presque car j'en arrive toujours à finir à penser à lui. Mais pour le moment, il ne doit y avoir que Ruki qui compte, je le regarde, et aborde un sourire des plus pervers.

- On recommence quand tu veux mon Ange.

- …

- T'es vraiment trop Kawaii, j'adore la tête que tu viens de faire.

- C'est pas bien de te moquer…

- Mais je ne moque pas…

Ma main passe derrière sa nuque et rapproche son visage du mien, mes lèvres attrapent les siennes et ne le quittent plus pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons obligés de reprendre de l'air. Le souffle court, je tente de prendre la parole.

- Si on continu on va jamais partir, … et les autres vont nous faire une crise.

- T'as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

Sur ces mots, nous quittons mon appartement, et rejoignons ma voiture dans le parking pour nous diriger vers le restaurant où seul Uruha est déjà arrivé.

* * *

Alors vous en pensé quoi de ce mini lemon? je veux votre avis ) Je sais pas quand j'aurais la possibilité d'en faire un mais une chose est sur il y en aura encore muhahahaha sort

A la prochaine XD


	5. Chapter 5

Dans ce chapitre j'ai un peu changé de facon de faire, ce n'est plus un point de vue Reita, on voit ce que pense chaque membre du groupe.

**Résumé**: Reita et Ruki sont effectivement ensemble et se dirigent vers le restaurant où ils ont rendez-vous avec le reste du groupe.

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**

_**Partie 1: PDV Uruha**_

Il est presque 21 heures, je me demande ce que font les autres, je ne m'attends pas a voir arrivé Ruki en premier, je pense qu'après sa crise de nerfs sur lui ce matin Kai ne devrait pas tardé à arrivé, et bien sur au bras de cet enfoiré d'Aoi, j'arrive pas à le comprendre celui-la, je sais que j'ignore beaucoup de chose mais s'il continu comme ça à faire souffrir Rei' et s'il fait souffrir Kai, je crois que je ne lui pardonnerais pas. Tiens, une voiture arrive, c'est celle de Reita, j'espère qu'il va mieux lui, perso je sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter tout ce qu'Aoi lui fait subir

Je vais à sa rencontre et à ma plus grande surprise, la portière coté passager s'ouvre aussi et c'est notre petit chanteur qui en sort, étrange, mais quand on y pense, c'est vrai que depuis ce matin, ils se sont pas quitté d'une semelle.

- Salut Ruwa ça va ?

- Ouais

Ruki est presque toujours de bonne humeur, à sortir des blagues pas drôles que seul lui comprend mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés?

- Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tardés.

- Bah on à qu'a allé s'installer, jme vois pas les attendre dans le froid.

- Okay

Rei' semble un peu tendu mais beaucoup moins que ces derniers temps, nous entrons donc dans le restaurant, nous avons l'habitude de venir manger ici le serveur vient à notre rencontre et nous salut.

- Bonsoir messieurs, la table pour cinq de d'habitude ?

- Tout à fait

- Veuillez me suivre

Nous voici à notre table, il a peu de monde dans ce restaurant et en plus nous sommes à une table plutôt isolée, donc très peu de chance qu'on nous reconnaisse et nous demande des autographes. Nous nous installons donc tous les trois et attendons Aoi et Kai qui arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. La soirée débute plutôt bien, nous commandons et dans la bonne humeur nous dînons tranquillement. Seul Kai semble perturbé, je me demande ce qu'il peu lui arrivé, peu être s'est-il rendu compte du jeu auquel Aoi joue ?

- Vous avez pas oublié que dans trois semaines on repart en tourné j'espère…

- Bien sur que non, j'ai hâte d'y être.

Ruki est toujours aussi motivé quand on part en tournée, en même temps il n'est pas le seul, c'est juste que lui, le montre plus.

- Tiens Ruki, je savais pas que t'avais une copine…

On se retourne tous vers Ruki, qui vire au rouge et ne semble pas comprendre de quoi Kai veut parler.

- Bah t'as une jolie marque rouge dans le cou mon ptit Ruki.

Je vois alors notre chanteur s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège, étrange ça ne l'a jamais dérangé de parler de ces conquêtes avec nous.

- Kai tu vois bien que tu le mets mal a l'aise, si il ne nous à rien dit c'est qu'il en a pas envie.

Ruki regarde Reita avec plein de reconnaissance, celui-ci se contente de lui sourire tendrement puis Ruki se lève, s'excuse et se dirige vers les toilettes. La remarque de Kai l'a vraiment mis mal a l'aise. Reita se lève à son tour et nous dit qu'il va voir Ruki, mes yeux se posent sur Aoi qui semble bouillir de l'intérieur.

_**Partie 2: PDV Ruki**_

Pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, j'aurais dû inventer quelque chose, dire que j'avais trouvé la fille parfaite. Heureusement que Reita était là, en même temps c'est de sa faute. Bon, je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et y retourné avant que les autres s'inquiètent.

Je me dirige donc vers le lavabo, ouvre l'eau et m'arrose le visage. Puis je me relève et m'observe longuement dans le miroir, le reflet qu'il me renvoi me plais assez, je semble serein, je pense que ma nouvelle relation avec Reita y est pour beaucoup, je voudrais être à ses côtés pour toujours, le protéger, l'aimer et surtout qu'il ne voit que moi. Je sais bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite, c'est encore trop tôt entre nous pour qu'il l'oublie mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir.

Je sors enfin de mes pensées et voit le reflet de mon amant posté derrière moi. Je souris inconsciemment, si le simple fait de le voir me fait cet effet, c'est grave. Il s'approche de moi, entoure ma taille de ses bras fins et musclés. Je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule et ferme doucement les yeux me laissant bercer par cette douce tendresse. Puis je prends doucement la parole.

- Et si quelqu'un entre?

-Bah il nous verra.

- Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Toi si?

- Non, je veux être avec toi, et peu m'importe qui soit au courant.

Aucune réponse, je sens juste son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi, nous restons quelques minutes ainsi, puis comme pour rompre cet instant magique il se détache doucement de moi. Je me retourne et lui fait face. Il me regarde, me sourit et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Jamais je n'aurais cru y avoir un jour droit. Je me demande comment il réagirait s'il savait que j'ai toujours été attiré par lui. Ses lèvres si douces se décollent des miennes, sa main passe sur ma joue la caressant tendrement. J'ouvre les yeux qui s'étaient clos durant ce tendre moment et le regarde. Ce que je peux lire dans ses yeux me fait chavirer, une tendresse mélangée à ce que je croire être de la reconnaissance mais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir c'est cette petite lueur que je ne pourrais définir, et que je pense qui est peut être un début d'amour. Sa voix me tire de mes douces interrogations.

- Ruki, je t'ai demandé de m'aider à l'oublier, de me protégé et de m'aimer…

- Oui, je le sais

- Mais sache que moi aussi je te protégerais, et surtout je t'aimerais de tout mon cœur.

Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche, la seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes comme pour le remercier ou autre je ne sais pas vraiment. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'a ce moment précis, un sentiment de bonheur m'envahis.

_**Partie 3: PDV Aoi**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à Reita et Ruki, ils ne se sont pas quittés de la journée et je les trouve un peu trop proche ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que Reita m'échappe, que la situation m'échappe, je me suis embarqué là dedans la tête la première sans penser aux conséquences je me rends compte aujourd'hui que plusieurs personnes risquent de souffrir de mon comportement mais je sais aussi que je n'abandonnerais pas, quand je veux quelque chose je l'ai et là malheuresement pour Reita, c'est lui que je veux, et je l'aurais.

- Ca fait un moment qu'ils sont partis, et j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, je vais les chercher.

- Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Aoi, Ruki avait vraiment l'air mal donc tu devrais les laisser un peu seul…

- T'en fait pas Uru, je vais juste aux toilettes et voir si tout va bien.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Uru est de plus en plus froid avec moi ces derniers temps, sait-il ce qui ce passe en ce moment? A mon avis vu qu'ils sont super proche avec Reita, ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit au courant mais bon peu importe, tant que mon Kai ne sait pas, tout va bien. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers les toilettes, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte des voix résonnent, j'entends clairement celle de Reita.

- Ruki, je t'ai demandé de m'aider à l'oublier, de me protégé et de m'aimer…

Est-ce possible, mes craintes étaient donc fondées…

- Mais saches que moi aussi je te protégerais, et surtout je t'aimerais de tout mon cœur.

Ça, je ne t'en laisserais pas l'occasion mon cher Reita. Je passe un œil par la porte, comme je m'en doutais, je les vois tendrement enlacer l'un à l'autre, un sentiment de jalousie mélangé à une colère profonde vient s'immiscer en moi. Mais ce qui me trouble le plus c'est ce mal-être qui m'envahie, cette douleur au fond de mon cœur qui c'est mise à me frapper lorsque j'ai vue les lèvres de Ruki se poser sur celle de Reita.

Il n'est pas question que je les laisse se rapprocher davantage, il faut que Reita tombe de nouveaux dans mes filets, qu'il ne m'oublie pas. C'est à cet instant que je décide de faire mon apparition, j'entre dans la salle au moment où leurs lèvres se séparent.

Ruki me lance un regard noir puis sans m'adresser la parole, il prend la main de Reita et l'emmène vers la salle où les autres nous attendent. Quant au second, il ne m'adresse même pas un regard, se contentant de suivre son amant. Ce manque de réaction à mon égard me fait encore plus mal, je me dirige vers le lavabo et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Une nausée me prend et je me dirige vers la cabine la plus proche pour vomir mon mal-être qui s'est emparé de moi.

_**Partie 4: **__**PDV Kai**_

Revoilà Ruki et Reita, ils semblent sereins, c'est bien, ces derniers temps je trouvais Reita plutôt stressé.

- Eto, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure Ruki, je voulais pas te vexer.

- C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas.

- Bon on commande, je commence à avoir faim moi )

- Ouais, y a plus qu'a attendre que mon bel amant refasse surface et c'est bon

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que je vois Aoi arriver, c'est étrange, je le trouve plutôt pale. Il s'assied à mes côtés, je lui prends la main. Son visage se tourne enfin vers moi, il me sourit puis détourne les yeux pour les poser sur son assiette qu'il ne quittera jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Puis vient l'heure de se quitter, la soirée s'est plutôt bien passer a par l'attitude d'Aoi qui m'inquiète, il n'a presque rien mangé, ne nous a pas adresser la parole et m'a semblé si distant. Nous voici de nouveaux seuls, il se dirige vers sa voiture, l'ouvre et s'installe toujours sans dire un mot. J'entre à mon tour dans le véhicule puis il démarre. Ne supportant plus ce silence, je tente d'engager la conversation.

- Cette soirée était plutôt sympa non ?

- …

- T'as remarqué comment Rei' et Ruki se sont rapproché?

- …

Pas de réponse, je sens juste une petite accélération au niveau de la vitesse de la voiture. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça t'embête qu'ils se rapprochent tous les deux? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps tu t'éloignes de moi? Pourquoi c'est si confus dans ma tête. Il me faut des réponses.

- Mon cœur, je voudrais qu'on parle.

- …

- Je t'en pris réponds moi.

- Je conduis.

Ta réponse est froide, tes mots tranchent, j'ai si mal, tu évite de me regarder. Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées, ou plutôt qui?

* * *

Et voilà, je sais pas quand je metterais la suite car pour le moment elle est pas ecrite

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus )

* * *


End file.
